


Comparisons

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: comparison of alternate reality dopplegangers, discussion of potential government cover up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After her visit to Genosha Storm talks with Sage
Series: convergence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Comparisons:

“How was your visit to Genosha,” Sage asked as she entered the room where the other woman was working. She wasn’t really in the mood to discuss the nearly disastrous meeting with Magneto about his daughters death.

“I understand the alternate Rachel is no longer with us,” She said instead to change the subject. Sage made a simple affirmative noise and pulled up a screen. “How is Val planning to handle the Neverland Situation.”

“She is considering blaming it on the Skrulls publically to avoid a potential civil war between mutants and humans.” Sage said bringing up information on the screen at the terminal she was working at. “It seems the consensus is they can paint mutants as potential protectors of the human race while avoiding too much government blame for the camp.”

Another reminder as to why she never cared for politics. “We will deal with that later now can we get our refugees from alternate worlds home?” She had asked Sage to investigate options to do so since they couldn’t keep them detained forever and needed to work on sending them home.

“I have been in contact with Dr. Richards and he says that because of the circumstances of how they were brought here there is no way to back track where they came from.” Sage said grimly. “There is very little chance that simply searching for their world would reveal it in our life time.” That was depressing. “My attempts to contact Brain Braddock and Roma have proven fruitless as the Lighthouse is deserted and attempts to reach them have proven ineffective.” Sage turned back toward her. “It appears we may have to assume the older Rachel Grey was correct in that we will not get them home and have to allow them to live here in our world.”

“If that turns out to be the case what would you suggest we do with them?” She was curious to hear Sage’s ideas because Val was already pressuring her to figure out a solution for them. Sage seemed to give it some thought for a moment before speaking.

“I would suggest placing the two younger teams into the student body at the school they shouldn’t have too much trouble adjusting.” Sage seemed thoughtful. “I would station the four older teams at various X-corporation branches around the globe to allow them to fit in with the least disruption of our own personal as possible.” Sage then surprised her saying, “in the meantime they have proven a gold mine of information on alternate worlds.

“What do you mean?” She asked curious as while she had met alternate versions of herself before she’d never given much thought to them in truth she’d tried to avoid thinking of them. She saw sage pull up images of the six alternate versions of Cyclops.

“All six of the alternate Scott Summers excluding the female version are almost a perfect genetic match to our Scott Summers.” Sage said as figures pulled up. “And at least three versions the two from the opposing futures and the young girl share the same finger prints as ours.” Sage then pulled up the two oldest ones. “These two are the most fascinating as they are identical to our Scott Summers in every way except for addition years of wildly different environmental circumstances.”

She took in the grey haired beared Cyclops who still had a full head of hair and the balding partially Cyborg Cyclops who was physically too thin. “You are saying they started out as alternate versions identical to our Cyclops?” It was extremely hard to believe.

“Yes, they are also physically the same age,” Sage said surprising her. “The Cyclops with a full head of hair has lived a good life, with proper nutrition, regularly medical care and excersise.” Sage brought up a full body scan of him. “My test show he is in remarkable shape for a man his age.” Then the image was replaced with the body scan of the other Cyclops. “The balding Cyclops on the other hand shows evidence of being exposed to dozens of toxins, receiving little or sub standard medical care and enduring long periods of near starvation.”

“In other words they are a perfect example of what we are fighting for,” She said in response to Sage’s description. “The healthy Scott represents the future we want where mutants will live good lives and the unhealthy one represents what our lives will be like if we fail.” Sage nodded. “I will give Val your recommendation about turning custody of the alternate X-men over to the X-men and X-corporation and if she agrees we will approach the teams with offers.”

“While waiting on that I will compile a report on the teams to help us place them most effectively if they choose to take us up on those offers.” Sage said and returned to her work. “I do have one question though do you know the identity of Equinox I have not been able to determine it.”

“I do but I will not be repeating it the truth is best left out of official reports.” She said seeing Sage’s shocked look. “I will tell you some day but not today.” She then turned and headed to find Val leaving Sage to her work.

The End


End file.
